


I'm Ready

by darkeyedresolve



Category: College Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out goes south, Tim brings Percy back to his dorm as they deal with the aftermath of their championship season and Percy heading for the draft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Drake songs, like Fall for Your Type, originally titled this work Thank Me Now, a nod to Drake's freshman album.

“You sure you’re okay?” Tim’s concerned voice filtered through the dorm hallway, which was empty at 2 am. The other students were either in bed, not likely, or still out having a good time, more likely.

            “I’m fine, Timmy.” Percy responded, annoyed and tired. The running back held a bag of frozen vegetables to his face to deal with the swelling of his eye. They had picked it up from a seven eleven on the way back from the bar. “I feel the same as I did five minutes ago.”

            “Sorry…” Tim glanced away with a sheepish look on his face; he had been nursing Percy since the fight. A fight that he felt responsible for since the drunk had been hurling insults towards him, and it sent Harvin into a rage. Tebow tried to hold his teammate back but Percy just exploded.

            “Don’t be, appreciate it.” Percy moved his arm around and lopped it around the other’s broad shoulders. He tugged Tebow close to him as they walked down the long, quiet hall. “And don’t be blamin’ yourself for this, a’right?”

            “You wouldn’t have got into a fight if I wasn’t there.” Tim replied as he pushed his door open, the lights from outside filtered into the dark room. Riley must still be out he thought as he flicked the switch on and the soft yellow lights brightened his room.

            “He would have still been talkin shit anyway, Timmy.” Harvin would have beaten that guy’s ass anyway; no one said anything about Tebow while he was around. He was just incredibly protective of his Heisman winning quarterback; it had been that way since they started at Florida as freshmen. Before two championships, before winning a Heisman, he was just drawn to Tebow. “Guys like that always run their mouths.”

            “You can’t beat up everyone who says something bad about me.” Tebow turned around to look at Percy in the eyes. He was wearing a light blue v-neck t-shirt that hugged the muscular curves of his torso, but a red stain along his chest is what Harvin stared at. Tim seemed totally unaware of it, or just didn’t care about it. “You’ll get into more trouble.”

            “Blood on ya, man.” He pulled the package of frozen peas from his face; the cut along his brow had finally stopped bleeding. Reaching out, he ran a hand along Tim’s chest and outlined the mark with his finger tips. “And what’s gonna happen to me now?”  Percy leaned up and in closer to Tim’s face as his fingers tightened into the soft cotton fabric.

            “Coach Meyer won’t-“ Tebow didn’t get to finish his statement as the running back captured his mouth. With his arms frozen at his side, Tim was in shock. The thoughts were all jumbled in his mind, now it was all just action. He kissed back after a few moments of lag, which reassured Percy this had not been another stupid mistake tonight.

            “Meyer won’t do shit, Timmy.” Harvin spoke as he slowly broke their kiss, “He lets everything slide, you know it.” He studied the surprised expression on the other man’s face to get a read on what to do next.

            “D-Don’t say bad things about Coach Meyer…” Tebow managed to get out a stuttered sentence as the feelings slowly came back to his limbs. Taking Percy’s hand, Tim pulled him towards the bathroom without any other words about the kiss. “We need to clean you up.”

            “And I’m going to the draft in a few months,” Percy was pretty pleased with himself so far, considering he figured that fight had totally fucked his chance to make a move on Timmy. He sat down on the toilet with his forearms on his thighs, and fingers lightly intertwined together. “So NCAA can kiss my black ass.”

            “You know your cursing bothers me.” Tebow leaned over the sink as the water bounced off the porcelain. He gave the running back a glance as he worked a rag under the water between his big hands. “And you could get like arrested.”

            “Sorry, can’t help it when I get riled up.” Percy leaned back as Tim brought the wet, warm cloth to his wound. He hissed as he felt it running against the sensitive, broken skin and his fingers dug into his own denim clad thighs. “Fuck, that stings.”

            “Sorry…” Tim used his firm but nurturing voice as his light touch moved along Percy’s face. He leaned in closer to inspect the cut, “Just looked worse than it was.” A few inches closer he pressed his lips to the cleaned mark; it has always worked when his mom had done it.

            “Don’t waste that…” Percy tilted his head back and moved a hand up to Tebow’s strong neck, all to direct that mouth to his own. He breathed in the other man as their lips met while he placed a hand on those hips to keep Tim where he wanted.

            “It’s not a waste,” Tebow broke the kiss as he set his hands on Harvin’s shoulders,” If it helps you feel better.” He grinned in his boyish fashion before he kissed the other man, which felt so good to his own lips.

            “Yea but those lips on mine make me feel better, so keep’m there.” Percy parted the other’s lip with his tongue as he got his first taste of Tim.

He was pushing his luck, considering he was just going on what Cooper had told him about Tim’s comfort level, but their days were numbered now. The draft might seem like far away in January but he would be off training and jumping all the hoops. It would mean less time in Florida, less time at the Swamp, and less time with Timmy.

            Tebow gave a soft moan and clenched his hands on to Harvin’s dark button up shirt as the tongue moved against his own. A shiver went down his throat and into his stomach as their mouths danced together. Riley and he had kissed a few times, so this was nothing new but the sensation still got him by surprise. He didn’t want to think about not having Percy around, even if he had known almost the day after their championship win that the running back was leaving. The truth couldn’t be denied but it could be pushed to the back of his head.

            “Gonna miss me.” Percy didn’t need to ask as he looked into those light colored eyes; Tim was incredibly easy to read. He smirked as Tim nodded and he gave a tug on the big athlete’s shirt, “We should get ya out of this, unless you like wearin stained clothes.”

            “Stained?” Tebow looked himself over in disbelief, “Oh, didn’t even see that.” He wasted no time in pulling it off and exposing his strong body to Percy. Balling it up, he tossed into a pill of clothing that was just outside the bathroom.

            “No, ya wouldn’t.” Harvin liked how innocently unaware Tebow could be, when it didn’t get in his way at least. He bite on his bottom lip as he looked Tim over, yea he had seen it before but under much different circumstances. When you are beaten and exhausted there is nothing sexy about a locker room, you are more focused on the win, the loss, or your own injuries than your buddy’s body. “Com’ on.”

            Tebow was pulled out of the bathroom by his teammate’s grip; Percy was determined to finish out. He had gotten slugged in the face and spent a half hour with a frozen bag on his face; there was no way in hell he was going to bed empty handed.  With a surge of strength, he pushed the taller athlete to the bed. As Tim stumbled on to a seat on the bed, Harvin began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He blinked in surprise when he saw those white fingers intermingling with his black ones to get the buttons slipped out their holes.

            “Let me help…” Tebow said in a soft voice while he looked up at Percy, a look of confusion and want on his handsome face. He bit on his lip as he slowly worked down the high quality shirt, a shirt probably too expensive for Harvin but he never asked about that. He felt the fabric under his fingertips as the shirt came loose, exposing the black muscle underneath.

            “Touch me, Tim.” Percy saw that hesitation as bright as the sky on a Sunday morning, Tebow just needed the push. He took the quarterback’s hand and placed it directly on his warm skin, which drew a breath from each of the men. Together, they slowly moved their hands up and down along the rippling muscles of Harvin’s stomach. Tim just stared intently at the abdominals while Percy watched his face to pick up hints of what the other man was thinking.

            Tebow breathed in shallow, excited breathes and his lustful fear was all over his face. Tim didn’t pull his hand away as they slowly moved down his stomach to rest over the firm bulge in Harvin’s undone jeans. He could feel the other’s cock under the flimsy fabric of his boxers; he was so close to touching it. Percy bit on his full bottom lip as they both ran their intertwined hands over his crotch. He was visibly flexing, the muscles rippling, as he forces himself to keep restrained.

            “I want to do it.” Tebow said in a surprisingly clear and strong tone.

            “Do what?” Percy raised a brow while he looked down at the Timmy he was used to seeing on game day.

            “Before you leave me…” He whispered as his strong fingers nimbly worked into the part and brushed the running back’s cock.

            “Jesus!” Percy moaned as the sensation ran from his flesh up to his brain, his cock jumped against the touch. The athlete was taken off guard by Tim’s sudden action and then was almost brought to his knees as the hand wrapped around his length. Tebow began to stroke it and his light eyes watched it closely. Popping out of its loose confines, Percy’s dick was dark and delicious looking to the quarterback.

            Tim hadn’t drunken anything at the bar so there was no passing this next action off as a liquor endued mistake. No, he was going to be honest with himself and admit what he had felt since freshmen year at the Swamp. With a soft flick of his tongue, Tim tasted Percy and drew an excited groan from the other man. Percy was staring down dumbfounded, even though this was something he had hoped for; it was still surreal watching it. Tebow was soft with his intial kisses along the head and shaft before his tongue began to stroke it. While obviously new to giving a blow job, the quarterback seemed to be doing okay.

            “Just a little bit.” Percy, with his hands free, began to slide his weight room roughened hands up along the other man’s thick arms. He felt the strong shoulders and the curves of the thick neck, all of it out of place on a normal quarterback. Tebow was nothing like a normal quarterback; he was something better, something greater. He almost wanted to stick around another season to be part of it…

            Tebow never did anything half assed and quickly began to increase his licking and kissing to the flesh. The sculpted lips pursed against the wet tip, and gave a lingering embrace. He breathed for a moment, as it to steel himself, before his mouth opened and he welcomed Percy inside of his mouth. Closing his eyes, the quarterback took some time to adjust himself to a cock being in his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue along the underside of it with firm strokes. Bit by bit, Tim slowly worked the length deeper into his mouth while his hands held on to the running back’s powerful thighs. The denim creased under his fingertips while the hard muscles flexed underneath them.

 Percy finally let out a pleasure filled moan at the touch. He dug his fingers into the thick neck as his cock disappeared behind Tim’s lips. He was fighting with himself to drive on forward, but this wasn’t some drunken co-ed at a frat party. Percy knew he had to balance his approach, and it was killing him. With soft grunts echoing in the room, the running back slowly began to roll his hips and press his dick in deeper. He felt Tim tense in reaction, but with a steady massage with his hand, the other man relaxed. The two players began to flow into a rhythm; something they were used to doing with football.

            “That’s good…” Harvin managed to take control of his body and lightly tugged Tebow off his dick. He couldn’t blow it; literally, a simple blow job was not what the man was after.

            “Something wrong” Tebow looked a little hurt and surprised, as he spoke with his puffed up lips. He ran a tongue along them as he looked up into Percy’s dark brown eyes, not realizing the erotic picture he was making.

            “I need more, Timmy.” Percy pushed the rest of his clothing down, the jeans and boxers pooled at his feet. Without another moment lost, he pressed the larger athlete down on the bed.

            “Y-Yea…” Tim didn’t seem so sure until Harvin kissed him again. He didn’t stop the other man as he pulled his pants off; it only took a couple of rough tugs and some squirming on his own part. Could he really go this far, to do what was once unthinkable?

            “Are you ready?” The running back questioned as he broke their kiss, with their nude, powerful bodies intertwined on Tebow’s bed. Percy could read Tim like a book normally but in this situation those pretty eyes were clouded with confusion.

            “I’m-“Tim could feel the heat of the other athlete’s body against his own but couldn’t help but shiver. The muscles of his body flexed under passionate tension as he openly fought with himself.  “Ready...” He leaned up to kiss the man over top of him.

            Percy Harvin was almost as excited when he won that first national championship game; this was almost a bigger achievement. He hungrily devoured the other’s mouth with his limitations removed, letting his teeth pull on Tebow’s lips. With greedy intentions, those talented, big hands began to work down the strong torso. The smooth skin felt increasingly hot as he moved down the quarterback’s abdomen. He smirked against those bruised lips as his palm wrapped around Tim’s cock. The flesh jerked and swelled inside of his loosely held fist, which tightened up as Percy began his stroking. Tongues were pressing and bodies rubbing together, Harvin kept a firm pace on Tebow’s flesh to drive him up to level he was already at.

            The physical danced continued at their steady beat before Percy decided to up the tempo. With a smooth, cat like movement, the running back moved down to Tebow’s swollen dick. Harvin aggressively worked his mouth around the flesh, not giving Tim a moment to adjust to the wet sensation. The quarterback bucked and twisted on the bed so his well developed muscles shifted under the soft light from above.  He softly muttered on his breath a mixture of moans and words of encouragement. Percy smirked internally as his full lips worked around the length; he moved his mouth up and down and in loud, wet slurps.

With his powerful hands, he grabbed on to Timmy’s thick, hard legs and spread the other player wide. Percy hooked his hands underneath, the hamstrings twitched and flexed against his palms, but that didn’t slow him. While he enjoyed sucking on his best friend’s cock. Harvin had permission to go much deeper. With a loud plop and sound of delight, Percy pulled off the wet dick and raised himself up on his knees. Tebow was confused and horny, so he merely grunted in need as his lower half was raised in the air.

“Something wrong, Timmy?” Percy asked while idly squeezing on those muscular limbs.

“Didn’t want you to stop…” Tebow had a light blush on his tan skin; obviously he was embarrassed to even mention his feelings.

“I’m not, just take a breath.” Harvin let his eyes drift from the other player’s face and browse the contours of his upturned ass.

The running back moved one of his rough hands down to the thick cheek and gave it a firm, pulling squeeze. He unveiled the virgin entrance of his Heisman winning teammate, and took a moment to think about this. Tebow was totally vulnerable to him, the Superman of Florida, a two time national champion; and now his fuck for tonight. Leaning down in, Percy traced his tongue along the smooth, puckered entrance. He could hear the surprised yelps of pleasure as he worked over Timmy, in a way the man had never felt before. The powerful athlete dug his fingers into the bed as his body jolted with sensation; sensation that he had long denied himself. Even in his awkward position, Tebow was groaning as the tongue flicked over his sensitive skin.

Percy continued to work his mouth over Timmy’s hole, while his eyes watched the other man’s face. He forced himself inside the other’s body and smirked as Tebow arched himself up off the bed. Grinding and burning, the two hungry athletes moved over the bed; which was not really built to handle their size. Harvin pulled his mouth away to breath after an unknown amount of time while he replaced his tongue with his finger. The loosened ring sucked on the finger as it probed and pushed. Tebow winced but didn’t say anything; he had never let a little pain stop him before. Percy held on to one leg, while the other rest against his broad shoulder, and leaned down to wrap his mouth around the erect cock. He was loud and feverish with his sucking; while the finger, and then another, opened his quarterback up.

Tim was a mess of conflicting actions as he felt both pleasure and discomfort. He would groan out loud before biting on his lip to keep from yelping. This was almost like playing football: the pain you suffered to gain the ultimate satisfaction of winning. Tebow brought his hand to his mouth and tried to keep it covered, as he was just going to keep getting louder. Percy reached out, with his mouth full of the other’s cock, and took the hand on his own. He tried to give some comfort, easing his fingering while working his tongue in circular motions around the flesh. Licking his lips, Tim stared deep into those brown eyes while his fingers intertwined with Harvin’s.

“Don’t stop.” Tebow bucked, even in his awkward position, to show he wanted more. A little pain was nothing.

Percy didn’t slow down after that, and eventually he had loosened up Timmy enough to take things to the goal. Shifting positions, he had the big athlete straddle his lap while he lay back on the bed. He had to hold his hips down consciously as Tim’s thick ass slide against his throbbing cock, damn this was hard. Reaching down, Percy grabbed each of the Heisman winner’s cheek to spread him open. Tebow breathed out while his talented hands grabbed on to the other man’s shoulders, he was already bracing himself for it.

“Just take it slow, Timmy.” Percy didn’t know if he had that strength to wait.

“I can handle it.” Tebow wasn’t made of glass, he had been bashed around for hours on end by this point in his career.

Tension rolled through his muscles as Tim felt the first little bit of the running back inside of his body. He dug his fingers against Percy as he slowly slide himself down, each little bit more of a shock to his system. The muscles of the quarterback’s body played in front of Percy’s eyes, which roamed along the flexing torso. He lost his ability to focus though when his dick was fully surrounded by warm heat; everything was lost in the heat of his body. Even without a single thrust, they were both already on edge of explosion. They breathed in the same way, in short, rapid breathes as each tried to focus.

“So tight.”

“So hot.”

Tebow arched his strong back as he lifted his hips to rise on Percy’s shaft, and then settle down again. He used a slow, deliberate pace while Harvin flexed his fingers around his ass; so hard the running back was holding on to him. Percy was willing himself to keep still while Tim adjusted and moved because once he started; he wouldn’t be able to control himself. The quarterback was slow to start but it didn’t take him long to reach a more intense speed. For a Christian virgin, Tebow was really letting himself go as he groaned loudly and his ass squeezed on the length inside his body. The bed creaked lightly as their weight bounced against the frame, but it was drowned out by the moans coming from the stellar athletes.

“I’m ready.” Tim leaned in to kiss on Percy’s full lips, it was time to let go.

Harvin groaned against those lips as he suddenly forced his hips up and drove himself into the larger man. He let go of one Tebow’s cheeks and found the leaking cock instead, the pre from the tip slide along the crevices of his rough palm. The running back pumped on the flesh to keep edging his friend on, to really get Tim riding as fast as he could. Tebow always took to a challenge, whether it was his brothers or the Alabama Crimson Tide. Giving good cushion, he felt his ass slap lightly against Percy’s ripped groin. Tim was learning new ways to work the body he thought he knew the best, and squeezed his internal muscles.

“Timmy, damn.” Harvin grabbed harder as he felt his cock getting milked by the quarterback.

“Never thought-“ Tebow breathed as he moved up and down, “It would feel like this.”

“Should’a known,” Percy winked up at the other man as he thrust his hips up off the bed, “Never lie to ya.”

“Percy…” Tebow leaned down to kiss on those lips again, while his big hands roamed over that heaving chest.

They danced with their tongues as their bodies worked together to get to the goal. The heat was building as they pushed down to the goal line, with sweat and strength. Harvin as driving in deeper past any resistance he might encounter, just trying to bury himself into the man he had looked on for years. Every since that Senoir Army Bowl game, Percy had lusted after Timmy with his naivety and powerful body. He dug his hands into the solid muscle as he finally broke through the other side. Tebow felt Harvin spilling inside of his body and it sent him over the edge, throwing his head back with a loud groan. Grinding and pumping, Tebow felt his cock spurting out over the two as they climaxed. The dim room became a blast of light and colors for a few glorious moments of pleasure.

“Sure you never did it before?” Percy smirked, a tired content smirk, while he moved a hand up along the other man’s back.

“Promise” Tim pressed his lips against his neck while he tried to collect himself.

The two laid intertwined on the bed in silence. The world had shifted dramatically in just a few hours. They had crossed a line that had served the Gators well, but the Gator time was done… at least for Harvin. He hugged his thick arm around Tim’s waist as the quarterback nuzzled down into his neck.

“Come to New York for the draft.” He didn’t ask, cause he didn’t want Tebow to be able to say anything but no.

“Alright, I’ll come for you.” Tim murred, as he felt Percy kiss on the top of his head, since he was in a state of lazy bliss.  

“Make it worth ya while.” Harvin was already picturing a night out in the busy streets of NYC, “You’ll never forget it.”

“Wherever you go, Percy, I’ll be ready.”


End file.
